digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gatomon Comes Calling
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Satoru Nishizono (En:) Ardwight Chamberlain, John Ludin |directed by=(Ja:) Tetsuo Imazawa |chief animation director=Shigetaka Kiyoyama |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 17, 1999 (En:) December 18, 1999 |continuity= }} Once Izzy's updated the rest of the group on last night's events, they split up to search for the eighth child. Meanwhile, Gatomon has already begun to suspect Tai's sister, Kari. Synopsis , as vampires do, travels through the midnight, looking for fresh blood from young women. Meanwhile, battles between strange-looking monsters are reported on the news, as Tai looks for his address book. He fails to find it, but meets everyone at the park anyway. Izzy tells them of his discoveries late last night, and asks that they all try to get in contact with people in their address books. So, everyone splits up to begin the mission of finding the eighth child. Sora and Mimi end up taking a break in the air-conditioned Tokyo Tower, as an intense heat wave is passing over the city, but SkullMeramon, another of Myotismon's evil henchmen, follows them in. Soon enough, a battle begins, and Tai and Izzy notice from about a mile away. They arrive, and digivolves to his Ultimate form to defeat SkullMeramon. While all this is happening, encounters Kari and begins to suspect her as the eighth child. However, she hesitates to attack as planned, and retreats out of the Kamiya residence in confusion. Featured characters (13) |c4= * (2) * (5) * (9) * (11) * (14) * (16) * (26) |c5= *''Raremon'' (7) *'' '' (18) *'' '' (19) *'' '' (19) *''Shellmon'' (19) *''Seadramon'' (19) * (27) * (29) * (32) * (33) * (34) |c6= * (1) *'' '' (19) *'' '' (24) *''Parrotmon'' (28) *' ' (31) * (35) |c11= *Miko (30) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Junk. Stuff. More junk. More stuff. Man, I was a messy kid!" :—'Tai' can't find his address book amongst the clutter on his desk. "You just grew up, now get out!" :—'Mimi', sick of pushing Palmon around in a stroller. "I wanna hear Izzy's theory! Don't start until I get there! I love Izzy's theories!" :—'Joe' arrives late to the meeting. "Joe, we're talking about the fate of the world here. If you're gonna chicken out, you can call all the names in my book, too. See ya!" :—'Matt' leaves his address book with Joe, who gets roped into making all the phone calls. Sora: "Mr. Generous! I bet he couldn't find his address book." Izzy: "Well, how'd you ever guess?" :—'Sora' knows Tai all too well. "She isn't so bad, for a human. Better company than some Digimon, that's for sure." :—'Gatomon' s first impression of Kari. "While no one knows where these monsters are from, or why they're here, it's clear the Earth is at some sort of crossroads. The question is: Down which road does our destiny await?" :—'News presenter' unknowingly presaging the battle to come. Other notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *SkullMeramon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This is the last episode in the English dub to use the original opening theme, featuring Devimon looming over File Island. *This is the first episode where Kari wears her original attire. }} de:Kari in Gefahr